Running away
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Ryoma has run away from home and his team is out to find him but will they find him in time or not
1. Chapter 1

Is another day in the tennis courts Tezuka just end practice Ryoma quickly went home but as he enter the living room he notice bags by the doorway he wonder if Ryoga is returning to America already but is a lot worser

Nanjiroh and Rinko greet their youngest son Ryoma ask ''what's with the bags mom?'' Rinko said ''Ryoma dear with have news for you, we decide to return to America and continue your studies there'' Ryoma ask ''what about Seigaku and my friends?'' Nanjiroh said ''you must say goodbye to them were leaving tommorrow''

Ryoma said ''no I'm not going back to America my life here in Japan is much better now I got good friends who all love tennis'' Nanjiroh said ''don't be stupid Ryoma your comming with us!'' Ryoma said ''no you can't me you can't always make me go to America whenever my team needs me!'' Nanjiroh said ''you will make new one!''

Ryoma said ''no my team needs me I promise Tezuka-buchou I will be there for them a promise is a promise!'' Ryoma went in to his room and pack his things he said ''they can't make me leave Japan not till I die I'm running away from home'' Ryoma pack his thing a leave a note before jumping out the window.

The next day in Seigaku Tezuka recieve a call from Ryoma's parents telling Ryoma has run away from home Tezuka went back to the court and report to his team about their missing kohai Eiji screams ''ochibi is missing!'' Oishi said ''he could be anywhere his probably hurt'' Tezuka said ''guys calm down he not a baby anymore!''

Eiji said ''Tezuka his still our baby boy and we need to find him'' Fuji take out his dectective kit he said ''this my chance to use my new dectective kit'' Tezuka said ''Fuji you bee watching too much DC again had you'' Fuji said ''no I read the manga at class'' Tezuka said '' *sigh* anyway we will make a search team, Fuji give me that book!''

Everyone went to Ryoma's room and find some clues that might lead them to his location Eiji said ''ochibi, ochibi'' Fuji laugh he said ''is not hide and seek'' Tezuka look under the bed and so far he only found is Ryoma's dirty socks and underwear which made Momo laugh.

Fuji found a crumble paper on Ryoma's pillow he ask ''his homework?'' Fuji open it, it seem to be a letter he said ''minna I found a clue is a letter!'' Eiji cheers ''nice one Fujiko!'' Tezuka said ''you are a dectective Fuji'' everyone gather around Fuji as he read the letter alound...

_Dear everyone_

_This past few years of my life had been wonderful but I must move on I can't afford to leave my teammates behind and return to America don't bother looking for me I can take care of myself I'm old enough, senpais if you read this it only mean you learn that I left thank you for everything you done for me especially you Tezuka-buchou for making a part of a team and for letting be Seigaku's pillar of support but I must leave is better than leaving Japan anyway I love you all._

_Ryoma _

_P.S_

_take care of Karupin for me_

Tezuka said ''Echizen...'' Oishi said ''he ran away cause of us it only mean one thing he love us all'' Tezuka said ''for Seigaku's sake...alright everyone were going to search all out of Tokyo for our teammate!'' Everyone said ''hai!'' Tezuka said ''now yudan sezu iku!''


	2. Chapter 2

Tezuka look at his emails he muttred ''is been a week where is he?'' he sign out of facebook and look at his phonebook he called almost everyone they know and no clue no Ryoma this getting them nowhere not even the regulars know his location.

Tezuka's phone rang he though maybe is Ryoma but is not is just Oishi maybe they got something on Ryoma or fond some clues to his location Tezuka garb his cellphone and answer the call...

Tezuka: Oishi fond anything?

Oishi: gomen Tezuka I got nothing we look everywhere what about you?

Tezuka: like I'm not trying here I'm doing everything I could I'm going to Osaka later and ask Shitehoji

Oishi: well Fuji and Eiji are still in Chiba

Tezuka: call me if you fond anything

Tezuka hang his phone up he shouts ''damn it Echizen where you everyone is worried dead about you...argh!'' he take off his glasses and pinch his nose bridgh this search out is giving him a headace he went downstairs and take a glass of juice to cool off his mom ask ''is everything ok son?''

Tezuka said ''yeah I'm just overworked our next match is against St. Rudolph'' his mom said ''there not so bad'' Tezuka zip some juice he said ''yeah but Fuji refuses to play Mizuki but I already made Echizen play his brother'' his mom said ''give Fuji and chance to play his brother then''

Tezuka said ''fine Yuuta is family anyway it won't hurt a bit seeing brothers play each other'' Tezuka went to the garden maybe some air will do the trick he sat under an umbrella to avoid the sun he take off his glasses and close his eyes and clear his mind soon he fell asleep.

2 hours laters...

''Kunimitsu wake up boy''' Tezuka goarn from his slumber he wake up to see his grandfather looking at him, he ask ''grandpa what you doing here?'' Kunikazu said ''I saw you sleeping so I woke you up'' Tezuka wears his glasses he ask ''how long I been asleep?'' Kunikazu said ''look like more than an hour''

Tezuka said ''is must be from stress man my team is having issues these days...'' Tezuka went back inside to the door Kunikazu ask '' where are you going?'' Tezuka said ''to town I will be home late'' Kunikazu said ''yudan sezu iku'' Tezuka said ''ah...''

* * *

In Ryoma's room Oishi, Inui, Momo and Kaidoh continue to search for clues maybe Echizen left something to link to his location but they fond nothing Momo said ''geez once I found that boy I'm going to teach him a lesson!'' Oishi said ''calm down Momo fighting never solves anything'' Momo ask ''why you think he ran way?''

Fuji said ''simple I had a word with his mom they supouse to move back to America a week ago but look like Echizen refuses to leave Japan so he ran way'' Momo ask ''how you been here Fuji-senpai?'' Fuji said ''10 minutes I left Chiba early no information from Saeki so I went back to the crime sence''

Oishi said ''this isn't CSI Fuji no crime happen'' Fuji laugh he said ''I know I just want to sound like a real detective'' Kaidoh said ''just act like the main character of DC'' Fuji said ''his name is Conan'' Inui said ''so far no clues yet chances of finding him are only 10%'' Oishi ask ''where's Eiji?''

Fuji said ''downstairs playing with Karupin'' Kaidoh said '' I will go get some water'' Kaidoh left the room Fuji put on some white gloves and begin looking for some clues he look under the bed and on the floor is been a week look like is been cleaned he check the cabinets under look if it he only pack a few things.

Inui ask ''found anything?'' Fuji said ''he only pack a few things'' Oishi said ''I also notice his tennis equiment by the door'' Fuji ask ''why would he leave that his the prince of tennis?'' Momo said ''maybe he doesn't want to do tennis knowing he left cause of us'' Fuji take out a magentfying glass and look for more clues.

Fuji analyse the dirt on his gloves but is just normal dirt he check on Ryoma's bed he look on the bedsheet Fuji notice stains of tears on the bed he said ''look like he was crying...'' Inui ask ''fond clues?'' Fuji said ''yeah and under the looks of things he cried just before he left'' Oishi ask 'you can tell?''

Fuji said ''they are stain on his bedsheet look like tears too'' Inui said ''very clever Fuji'' Fuji said ''he did left out of love he might also left for another reason'' Fuji left a glare look which made everyone scared Oishi said ''Fuji is such a professional detective''

* * *

In town Tezuka look at some familliar places shouting Ryoma's name over and over before going to the train station and drop of to Osaka he begin to search for his missing kohai in the nearest town he shouts ''Echizen! Echizen! Where are you? Please say something! I swear not to tell anyone! Echizen!''

Tezuka keep on calling his name over and over Tezuka's was begining to have sore thoart but he doesn't care if he losses his voice he just want his kohai back he shouts ''Echizen!'' he cough he goarns ''shit my thoat is already painful'' Tezuka can feel tears in his eyes his just about to give up.

Chitose and Shiraishi notice Tezuka clutching his neck Chitose appoarch he ask ''what are you doing here Tezuka?'' Tezuka notice his rival he said ''Chitose...I was just visiting'' Shiraishi ask ''you ok?'' Tezuka said ''I can use a drink my thoart is sore''

In the cafeteria of Shitehoji Tezuka takes a long drink of water before explaining to Shiraishi that Ryoma's missing he ran away from home Chitose wonder why he left Tezuka just said that he refuse to go back to America.

Shairaish said ''well sorry Tezuka we haven't seen him in Osaka'' Tezuka said ''I went here for nothing...ugh you guys have any candy? Shit my thoart hurts'' Chitose ask him to open his mouth Tezuka open wide as he could Chitose examine his thoart is not serious just need rest.

He said ''is ok you just to rest a bit and consult a dentist I think you have gum disease'' Tezuka was a bit shock since he always brush his teeth Chitose said ''actually stonic people hate sweets so is probably you hate something that has sugar'' Shiraishi ask ''what do you your parents feed you anyway?''

Tezuka said ''none of your concerns'' Shiraish said ''use dental floss you should also consider oretal care much as tennis'' Tezuka said ''quit acting like my mom you guys serious you guys are my rivals not my doctor...morons'' Chitose said ''anyway we will inform you if we fond your kohai give us your number''

Tezuka gave them his home and cellphone he usually doesn't give it to anyone but he has no choice Tezuka said ''please you guys I need all the manpower I need bring us back Echizen'' Shiraish said ''you can count on us...'' Chitose ask Tezuka to stay in Osaka for the night.

At Chitose's house

Chitose said ''this my house you can stay in my room no will border you there'' Tezuka said ''if is ok I need to call my folks and my team'' Chitose said ''oh sure you can use the phone dinner will be ready soon'' Tezuka went the phone he saw detective magazine and books.

Chitose said ''well look like Miyuki already cook dinner'' Tezuka ask ''Chitose do also like detective work?'' Chitose said ''oh those is just a hobby it make me think deeper you know for the Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami'' Tezuka ask ''you watch Detective Conan?'' Chitose said ''DC no I find borning''

Miyuki said ''oniisan dinner's ready...ah racket-thief-niichan!'' Chitose said ''his our guest Miyuki he polite and apologize!'' Tezuka said ''is ok Chitose I'm used to it'' Tezuka took the phone and detail his home number...

Kunikazu: Tezuka Residents

Tezuka: grandpa is me!

Kunikazu: Kunimitsu hi

Tezuka: where's mom?

Kunikazu: your parents are out they won't be home till later where are you, is late you be scold if you don't go home yet

Tezuka: I'm in Osaka I'm staying at my rival's house for the night please inform mom for me

Kunikazu: alright what time will you be home?

Tezuka: probably by noon but I will try to be home by morning

Kunikazu: alright take care if you need help I have a friend who is working in a police station

Tezuka: alright bye grandpa...

Tezuka hang the phone up Chitose ask ''you ok?'' Tezuka said ''yeah my grandpa is just worried about me'' Miyuki said ''come you guys the food is getting cold'' Chitose said ''come on Tezuka you love her cookings'' Tezuka said ''I just hope she won't try to poison me no offense''

Late that night..

Chitose prepare a sleeping bag he said ''you stay here next to me'' Tezuka said ''thanks Chitose...'' Tezuka laid down and get out his cellphone and begin texting his teammates Chitose ask ''how long has Echizen been missing?'' Tezuka said ''about a week...yawn'' Chitose said ''you must be tried go to sleep''

Tezuka said ''man your sister overfed me'' Chitose laughs he said ''good luck in the morning say if ever you find Echizen let me play him'' Tezuka said ''if ever I find him...say um is there a police station nearby?'' Chitose said ''not too far from my school why?'' Tezuka was already asleep Chitose said ''you ingore me!''

* * *

Osaka Police Force

Chitose said ''well this is the place'' Tezuka appoarch the head police, the police ask ''need something?'' Tezuka ask ''do guys know someone named Tezuka Kunikazu?'' The police said ''Nawiki does why?'' Tezuka said ''if possible I want to talk to him I'm his friend's grandson Tezuka Kunimitsu''

The head police lead Tezuka to the back and point at the old man at the back Tezuka thinks he must the same age as his grandpa Tezuka apporach him Nawiki ask ''may I help you?'' Tezuka said ''I'm Tezuka...'' Nawiki said ''Tezuka...your a relative of Kunikazu's?'' Tezuka said ''my grandpa''

Nawiki hugs Tezuka he said ''your his grandson I heard so much about you, your already all grown up!'' Tezuka squeels ''easy there your breaking my backbone!'' Nawiki let him go he ask ''what brings you here? Tezuka said ''well I have a kohai in the tennis club who ran away from home I need help to find him''

Nawiki ask ''what does he look like?'' Tezuka took out a picture of Ryoma he said ''this boy his name is-'' Nawiki said ''Echizen Ryoma!'' Tezuka ask ''you play tennis?'' Nawiki said ''no but since our station is near a tennis school well-'' Tezuka said ''anyway is been a week since he left but please find him''

Nawiki said ''alright...'' Tezuka said ''but is a secret only people will know about this are my team and my grandpa'' Nawiki ask ''I can't tell his parents?'' Tezuka said ''you can't if they fond out they will force him to leave Japan I need my kohai's side story on this'' Nawiki said ''alright I will find him''


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone went to Fuji's house they all gather in Fuji's room the insipre detective and probably Seigaku's biggest DC fan has gather all the clues together but still nothing from Fuji, Fuji ask them to give him at least 30 minutes to investigate.

30 minutes later...

Tezuka who is reading Fuji's DC mangas ask ''Fuji fond anything?'' Fuji said ''no not yet I gather all the clues and my data no offense Inui'' Inui said ''none taken'' Oishi look over the book shelf he said ''I never seen so many detective books before...'' Tezuka said ''and you people call me a nerd'' flipping the pages speed reading.

Fuji said ''mangas are not for speed reading Tezuka'' Tezuka put the manga down he said ''for the detective your pretty slow'' Fuji said ''I gather all the clues but nothing...a letter, tears stain and a sim card...hmm...'' Fuji said ''from the way I see it he doesn't want us to contact him get my laptop and open my facebook''

Tezuka open Fuji's facebook his glasses almost break with Fuji's status he ask ''your in a relationship?'' Fuji just smile Momo ask ''with who?'' This made Fuji laugh he was hoping Tezuka will not read anything Tezuka said ''you haven't conform my family request'' Fuji took his laptop he said ''later let's find Echizen''

Fuji went to his friend list he can't find Ryoma so far everyone in the tennis club are his friends and few rivals including Rikkai Tezuka ask ''you add Yukimura?'' Fuji said ''he add me why?'' Tezuka said ''so far all the captains had add me'' Oishi ask ''even Yamato-buchou?'' Tezuka said ''expect him he doesn't have fb''

Fuji went over to Ryoma's wall he said ''he was online was about 2 weeks ago and is only been a week since he left'' Tezuka said ''open my account I will post something on his wall'' Oishi said '' Tezuka threaten him now and we might never see him again'' Tezuka said ''your right let's just look for him''

* * *

Central Park...

Tezuka said ''I will just go home and get something I will be back in a few minutes'' Inui said ''we will meet you by the pond'' a voice said ''ore-sama is suprise to see you all'' Tezuka knew that voice he said ''I have no time for games Atobe'' Atobe laugh seeing Tezuka serious as ever.

Atobe said ''someone is having a bad day'' Tezuka ask ''are you going to leave or I will be force to get the police'' Atobe said ''I was hoping you can all go to Hyotei for some tennis'' Tezuka said ''I'm not in the mood to play were busy'' Atobe notice that Ryoma isn't with them which is unusual.

Atobe ask ''aren't they 9 of you where is the little brat?'' Tezuka said ''none of your concerns'' Eiji said ''I think we shouldn't tell him'' Atobe said ''tell me what that he decided to quit Seigaku and transfer to Hyotei'' Tezuka grew furious he clutch Atobe's uniform he shouts ''that will never happen!''

Fuji take Tezuka away from Atobe he said ''that's enough Tezuka calm down'' Atobe ask ''seriously where is the brat?'' Inui said ''his missing is been a week'' Atobe said ''what a shame in fact I might show you where he is'' Momo said ''your bluffing!'' Tezuka ask ''you know where is he?'' Atobe said ''maybe, maybe not''

Tezuka shouts ''answer me properly'' Atobe said ''geez Tezuka there no need to get work out over a kid you can always replace him'' Tezuka shouts ''shut up Echizen is part of Seigaku's family nothing can replace him!'' Oishi said ''Tezuka's right Echizen is like our brother'' Eiji said ''yeah our baby brother''

This made Atobe laugh Eiji shouts ''is true if want to bully our baby boy you have to face me Oishi first!'' Oishi shouts ''Eiji!'' Eiji shouts ''plus Tezuka and Fujiko!'' The perfect pair shouts ''Eiji!'' Atobe said ''I will like Tezuka I'm leaving the tensei to Yuushi'' Fuji gave an evil glare.

Atobe said ''what you all go to Hyotei and maybe my team can help you'' Inui said ''well we have recruit Rokkaku and Shitehoji so far we also manage to convince Yuuta to ask St. Rudolph's help'' Atobe ask ''how did Fuji manage to convince his brother that?'' Fuji said ''I have my ways''

* * *

Hyotei orchid garden...

Atobe ask ''like the orchid garden?'' Inui said ''is good'' They sat near the pond tiny fishes up out of the water Fuji said ''wow look at all the Eijis'' Eiji smirks ''Fujiko!'' Atobe ask ''so Tezuka had you already inform the police'' Tezuka said ''what you inspect my grandpa is a police officer''

Atobe ask ''fond anything?'' Tezuka said ''base on the clues we found I don't think so'' Atobe said ''your tennis players not detectives'' Oishi said ''Fuji is a detective'' Atobe ask ''DC fan?'' Tezuka said ''yep!'' Atobe said ''like Gakuto the other day he and Yuushi are watching DC on Gakuto's ipod''

Oishi ask ''are you going to help us?'' Yuushi gave a tray of tea and cookies, he said ''have some tea everyone'' Tezuka zip some tea he said ''thanks Yuushi'' Atobe said ''do need to be upset Tezuka'' Tezuka took off his glasses and let a few tears escape.

Atobe said ''I will send my team to search out in Tokyo I have the best technology to find him'' Fuji said ''they have me I will deal with it and as a detective I can solve any crime I incounter'' Tezuka said ''do whatever you want I just want my kohai back with me''


	4. Chapter 4

_Echizen...Echizen...Echizen!..._

_Echizen...ugh..._

_please come back!_

_ECHIZEN!_

Tezuka woke up breathing heavily he said ''is just a dream...'' he clutch his bedsheets he whimpers ''Echizen...'' Akaya when inside his room she ask ''is everything ok Kunimitsu?'' Tezuka said ''yeah mom I just had a nightmare'' she sat by Tezuka's bedside and said ''I'm getting worried about you, you been having nightmares lately''

Tezuka said ''is nothing mom I'm just...oh what's the use-'' Akaya ask ''something wrong dear?'' Tezuka said ''betsuni...I'm just sleepy'' Akaya giggles she said ''well is only 2am go back to sleep son and whatever is bothering you try not to think about it'' she kiss Tezuka's forehead before leaving the room.

Tezuka said '' how can I stop thinking about Echizen he could be hurt already and I'm just sitting here his my responsibility after all I could had talk him out of this...Echizen wherever you are now please go home'' Tezuka begin to cry he whimper ''I'm sorry I should had seen how much you mean to us were a team after all...''

The next day...

Fuji notice Tezuka's eyes are burning he ask ''you ok?'' Tezuka said ''yeah I barely slept last night I had a dream about Echizen is starting to eat me alive'' Fuji said ''you think you worry too much?'' Tezuka said ''his our kohai if sensei find out his gone I'm toast'' Fuji ask ''you like stawberry or grape jelly?''

Tezuka said ''is not funny and I don't like stawberries that much'' Fuji laughed he said ''I only want to cheer you up captain-no-fun'' Tezuka said ''Fuji 50 laps around campus'' Fuji said ''come on Tezuka there no need for laps'' Tezuka punch a locker he said ''I just want this to end already my inside is like hell already''

Fuji open the damage locker he said ''no need to destroy my locker Tezuka...aww you almost destroy a picture of Yuuta'' Tezuka said ''sorry Fuji I need to take my anger out somehow'' Fuji said ''then do it at tennis not in the hallway sensei can kill us both''

After school...

Tezuka said ''hoi Fuji I'm going downtown for a while come with me if you like'' Fuji dig in his tennis back he said ''hmmm...I can't find it anyway'' Tezuka ask ''nani desu ka Fuji'' Fuji screams ''MY DETECTIVE CONAN MYSTERY KIT IS GONE!'' Tezuka said ''calm down I'm sure is just at home''

Fuji said ''all the clues we gather are in my mystery box if I lose it we will start over'' Tezuka said ''then go home and check your room no need to panic like a girl'' Fuji said ''before we go I need to go back to Echizen's place and gather clues'' Tezuka said ''do anything you needed''

Ryoma's house...

Rinko was crying in the living room when Tezuka and Fuji arrive Tezuka appoarch he ask ''is everything alright Echizen-san?'' Rinko cries ''Tezuka-kun please you must know where my son is please I'm begging you'' Tezuka said ''I'm his buchou not a fortune-teller I'm sorry''

Rinko said ''the police doesn't know anything either I just want my little boy back'' Tezuka whispers ''Fuji meet me upstairs!'' Fuji ask ''naze?'' Tezuka whispers ''just go I will catch up'' Fuji went upstairs to Ryoma's room.

Ryoma's room...

Tezuka said ''great now the police knows Echizen's missing so much for top-secret'' Fuji said ''now the coops know we will have a hard time gathering data'' Tezuka said ''my grandpa didn't say anything about this maybe is private'' Fuji said ''if only Shinchi was here''

Tezuka said ''I'm no DC fan but I honestly say we won't need him'' Fuji said ''maybe but like he always say there's only one truth'' Tezuka agrees he said ''I will ask my grandpa about this and if were cluless already were doing it Seigaku's way''

Train Station...

Fuji ask ''you want some bread sticks?'' Tezuka ask ''where you get those?'' Fuji said ''Mini Mart near the Manga store'' Tezuka took a bread he said ''it taste like butter'' Fuji said ''get use to it'' Tezuka said ''anyway my grandpa told me to go back to Osaka and talk to his friends there about the case''

In the train...

A female voice said ''Fuji-chan, Tezuka-kun'' Tezuka was listening to music so he didn't hear a thing Fuji said ''hi Yuki...'' Tezuka was suprise to see the young demigod, Fuji ask ''on your way to school? Yukimura said ''yeah I'm going to meet Sanada at the campus'' Tezuka took off his earphones giving the demigod a glare.

Yukimura ask ''how's Echizen?'' Tezuka said ''his missing everyone is already worried'' Yukimura said ''join me in Rikkai I will help you guys'' Tezuka said ''I'm going to Osaka today'' Yukimura said ''join us for a tea party Renji is a good cook'' Fuji said ''sounds good Yuki''

Rikkai's caferia...

Sanada said ''Seiichi you could had call me about Seigaku joining us'' Yukimura said ''Fuji-chan is my friend his welcome here'' Fuji ask ''can borrow the violin Yuki?'' Yukimura said ''sure Fuji-chan'' Tezuka suddenly felt dizzy is making him want to vomit Sanada saw him been pale he ask ''you ok Tezuka?''

Tezuka ask ''where's the bathroom I feel dizzy...ooh'' Yukimura ask him to sit down is probably from the train ride Sanada ask ''are you sick?'' Tezuka said ''I feel sick but I'm not'' Sanada held his neck and forehead he said ''your slightly warm Tezuka I will take you to the nurse''

Fuji ask ''you ok Tezuka?'' Tezuka said ''yeah...'' Yukimura gave him a teacup he said ''drink some tea it should clear your head'' Sanada said ''I will get ice from the nurse is probably the weather'' Sanada shouts ''AKAYA! NIOU! YAGYUU! TO THE NURSE OFFICE NOW!'' Akaya, Niou and Yagyuu rush to the nurse office.

Fuji got scared he said ''and I though Tezuka was bad enough Sanada is twice more strict'' Tezuka shouts ''hey I heard that!'' Yukimura laugh at the two Seigaku regulars he and Fuji guide him to the clinic.

Rikkai's clinic...

The nurse ask Tezuka to lie down Fuji ask ''is he going to be ok?'' The nurse said ''he will be fine after a little rest is just a tense fever'' Yukimura ask ''Fuji-chan has Echizen's lost effect him?'' Fuji said ''yeah his concious has been killing him even I feel guilty I even used my offical DC detective kit''

Yukimura said ''Sanada is additcted to that anime series'' Sanada shouts ''Seiichi!'' Fuji said ''is ok Sanada were just the same'' Tezuka went to sleep and pretend he never heard what Fuji said, Yukimura said ''I will search out in local places near the school and we can use Renji to gather data''

Fuji said ''with both Inui and Renji we can gather all data needed'' Tezuka said ''if Inui is willing to work with his childhood friend and Renji is part of Rikkai's demons'' Yukimura said ''I'm a demigod and Renji and Sanada are not that cold'' Sanada said ''but your one childish demigod''

Tezuka said ''is a good thing Yukimura is not sadistic like Fuji'' Fuji said ''I'm not that sadistic and bedside we have a kohai to save'' Akaya said ''forgot that brat we need I say hunt him down and kill him!'' Sanada punch Akaya he said ''his also the youngest in his team be concern!'' Akaya said ''hai...''

Yagyuu said ''he could be anywhere his probably hurt or ill'' Niou said ''yeah, puri'' Fuji said ''if I'm you guys I will start watching Detective Conan'' Akaya laughs he said ''fukubuchou is addicted to that anime and his crushing on Ai too'' Sanada shouts ''AKAYA!'' Yukimura grew insecure. (wow Rikkai ver of the Perfect Pair)

Fuji said ''you have low taste in girls Sanada your tennis is bad as Tezuka's but you need to go back to the basics in girls'' Yukimura said ''he doesn't have any fangirls either'' Fuji said ''but Tezuka has more fangirls than me'' Tezuka shouts ''shut up Fuji!''


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoma roams the city is raining heavily his very wet and is very tried he hadn't rest since he first left his house he hardly ate anything too his also feeling dizzy already wanting to rest for days...

Ryoma's POV...

I'm so far away from the cities already far away from that place, I took a little of my things that I can carry and escape to the window I wanted to bring my tennis equipment but I can't, I can't bear to remember Seigaku any longer...I bet the senpai-tachi are already worried about me I got rid of anything that can contact me I left my cellphone's sim card in my house I can't throw anyway my phone Sakuno gave to me on our first date she still my girlfriend I took a train to Kyoto and took a both to Hyuush I used whatever money I had saved I didn't have much food with me I barely sleep since I need to keep going I need to leave Japan and go to another country maybe Korea I make myself Korean or maybe The Phillipines I can live as a normal Filipino that can work...but what do I know about Filipino culture anyway but I'm sure no one will ever find me there, but need to stay hidden till then and maybe find a place to rest I hadn't slept for weeks.

Back to the main story...

Ryoma collapse to the ground breathing heavily his eyes are so heavy already soon he fainted a boy with green blonde hair found him barely awake he quickly aid Ryoma there no hospital in the area but instead he took him home...

Haku's POV...

I'm just on my way to harvest some berries when I saw a boy barely awake head first on the ground I rush to him and make sure his alive which it is, I carried him on my back his pretty heavy and he seem to be running a fever I rush him home I live in an orphanage with five other boys our care-taker is grandma Sophie when he saw me with the boy we look him to a room to rest his deep asleep his clothes are wet from the rain (mine are too but I got use to it) I lead him some dry clothes I went to get him some dinner and some medicine his so cute I wish he can stay with us when I got back his begin to wake up...

Back to main story

Ryoma wakes up wondering what happen he seems to be in someone's home he goarns ''senpai-tachi...'' he felt someone held his forehead ''you have a fever...'' Ryoma's eyes widen when he saw a boy who older than him the boy said ''relax I'm a friend...'' Ryom ask ''who are you and where I'm I?''

Haku said ''I'm Haku where in an orphanage I fond you in the rain unconcious'' Ryoma said ''thanks, I'm Ryoma'' Haku ask ''are you an orphan as well?'' Ryoma said ''yeah I'm now'' Haku said ''well stay in bed your sick plus is already late'' Ryoma agreed and fell back to sleep...

Noon...

Sosuke said ''hey Haku that boy is been sleeping all day'' Haku said ''his sick and he needs to rest'' Sosuke ask ''is he staying with us?'' Totoro said ''I hope not...'' Haku said ''I already ask grandma Sophie his staying with us'' Ryoma said ''ohayou...'' Haku said ''go back to sleep is ok grandma Sophie is out go on and rest''

Ryoma goarns ''I can't, I don't wanna sleep anymore'' Haku said ''but you need to'' Ryoma ask ''where is everyone? Totoro said ''in town were just cleaning up'' Haku said ''let's go deeper to the garden we can gather some vegetables'' Ryoma ask ''had you seen my clothes?'' Haku said ''been dried let's go''

Deep in the garden...

Ryoma and Haku both sat by an apple tree Haku ask ''where you from?'' Ryoma said ''Tokyo...'' Haku ask ''what happen to you?'' Ryoma said ''I ran away I was been force to do drugs by criminals I want to make money to leave Japan and go to The Phillipines where I can leave a normal life''

Haku said ''that's pretty sad, is nothing what happen to me'' Ryoma ask ''really?'' Haku said ''yeah, my parents are killed in accident when I was 3 then I was taken by grandma Soffie she gave me a home and took care of me'' Ryoma said ''that's sad'' Haku said ''nothing like yours'' Ryoma notice a dragon birthmark on Haku's left hand he said ''cool birthmark''

Haku said ''thanks is where I got my name'' Ryoma ask ''really?'' Haku said ''is Kohaku but I'm been called Haku for short'' Ryoma said ''you guys can call me Echizen I'm more ok that way'' Haku said ''sure Echizen anyway let's go back already we can talk more later''

Back inside...

Ryoma said ''thanks for the clothes...'' Haku said ''is nothing, we don't have a dryer here were old fashion here'' Ryoma said ''I think I will like it here'' Haku said ''your welcome to stay'' Sosuke shouts ''no your not!'' Ryoma ask ''who are they?'' Haku said ''the small one is Sosuke and the fat big one is Toroto there orphans too''

Sosuke shouts ''you can't stay here!'' Haku barks ''he has no place to go his staying with us'' Ryoma said ''only for a few days once I'm a bit better I need to get going'' Haku said ''you will be safer here I will find you a boat to leave Japan till then please stay'' Ryoma said ''uh sure if you all insist too''

Ryoma faints in Haku's arms an old voice said ''oh dear his still asleep'' Haku said ''grandma Sophie don't give him any work yet his too weak to even stand'' Sophie said ''he must start working the next day but till then he can get some sleep'' Haku said ''thank you grandma'' Haku carries Ryoma back to the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

Sakuno said ''um...Tezuka-senpai!'' Tezuka stop in his tracks when he saw Sakuno she looks like she about to cry soon, she whimpers ''any news on Ryoma-kun?'' Tezuka said ''I'm afraid not Sakuno I'm sorry'' Sakuno starts crying she cries ''I really miss him'' Tezuka coarch down to Sakuno's size start whipping her tears away.

Tezuka said ''I miss him too...your senpai-tachi will find him before you know it'' hugging Sakuno making soothing cricles he said ''don't cry anymore'' Sakuno said ''thank you senpai'' Tezuka said ''listen I need to go practice is about to start, feel free to join us'' Sakuno said ''no thanks...'' she watches Tezuka walks away toward the tennis court.

* * *

A/N: I named the characters after the characters of some famous Studio Ghibli films I hadn't seen most of them yet (but I seen Spirited Away) since I truly love their creator Hayao Miyazaki


	6. Chapter 6

Is a hot afternoon Haku worriedly watches Ryoma struggle to his feet he shouldn't be working at all the guy has a high fever still and if he doesn't get some rest soon he will suffer, Haku approach Ryoma he said ''I will finish that you go take a quick shower then sleep in my room''

Putting down the buckets of water Ryoma falls back in the haystack and breathe heavily closing his eyes, Haku said ''don't sleep here stay in my room no one ever comes there'' but Ryoma was already deeply asleep, Haku carries him upstairs so he can sleep.

Sophie begins to wonder why Ryoma wasn't around she ask ''has anyone seen Ryoma?'' Haku said ''I made him clean outside'' Sophie said ''once his done everyone go to the kitchen and have some drinks'' once Sophie is gone Toroto said ''his not really outside Haku!''

Haku said ''shut up his sick!'' Totoro said ''so I have a cold too and I don't care'' Haku said ''his too weak still and he hadn't sleep for weeks let him gather his strength'' Sosuke said ''whatever let's go rather some vegetables for dinner'' Totoro said ''I'm with you little buddy''

Later that night Haku brings Ryoma some vegetable soup to his room Ryoma was still sound asleep Haku gently shook his shoulder ''Echizen...wake up for while'' Ryoma stir and saw Haku, Haku said ''eat up then you can sleep some more''

Haku helps elevate Ryoma before giving him the bowl and a spoon Ryoma ask ''had you eaten anything?'' Haku said ''I'm ok I told grandma Sophie that I will have dinner in my room'' Ryoma said ''you shouldn't skip meals'' Haku said ''I'm used to it I'm more concern about you, if you like I will keep you company here''

Ryoma ask ''isn't your turn to wash the dishes?'' Haku said ''is fine I will do it later'' after a few spoons Ryoma puts the bowl away and falls back asleep, Haku feels his forehead his still hot Haku finishes the rest before going back downstairs.

The next morning Ryoma wakes up in the afternoon feeling slightly better he look out in the window its a beautiful day, Haku notice Ryoma wide awake he said ''lunch is ready!'' Ryoma feels tears in his eyes, ''I miss my senpais''

Haku hugs him he ask ''you ok?'' Ryoma whimpers ''I'm homesick I miss my teammates'' Haku ask ''the rest of Seigaku?'' Ryoma shudders ''you know my teammates?'' Haku said ''I saw your jacket is been dry outside'' Ryoma said ''I want to see them again''

Haku said ''of course you will'' Ryoma said ''I made a promise that I failed to keep'' shedding he cries ''I failed to keep my promise to Tezuka-buchou'' Haku ask ''what the real reason you left Tokyo?'' Ryoma cries ''is too hard to explain''

Meanwhile...

Achoo!

Yukimura ask ''you guys ok? Catching a cold?'' Momo said ''must be the wind'' Fuji said ''we must be near'' Tezuka ask ''why are you wearing that cosplay?'' Fuji said ''my uniform is still wet I forgot to place it in the dryer'' Tezuka said ''you know that the fabric is too senstive don't use too much heat''

Eiji prays ''ochibi please be near'' Tezuka close he eyes ''Kami please don't let anything happen to Echizen'' They stop in Kyuushi, Atobe said ''we have to stop from here for now'' Yukimura said ''Fuji let's check the place out'' Tezuka said ''were not here to relax!''

Yukimura said ''you just realize that trip was worn us out Fuji and I will just walk around'' Fuji said ''not too long Yuki I want to take a nap later'' Tezuka stayed with Atobe who notice the stonic man really worried, Atobe ask ''did you sleep last night?''

Tezuka clutch his chest he said ''I hadn't slept since Echizen ran away'' Inui said ''don't worry Tezuka we will see him soon I just hope Renji is right about this place'' Tezuka said ''I hope so Inui I really want to see our ochibi again''

Meanwhile...

Yukimura said ''I like your cosplay Fuji is Kudo Shinichi I'm I right?'' Fuji said ''yeah and I have to admit I feel like a real detective'' Yukimura said ''is a good thing Renji fond this place he said about this place been inhabit by people as well''

Fuji said ''is possible after all I want this to be over Tezuka looks like his ready to commit suicide'' Yukimura ask ''are you worried as well I mean you love Echizen'' Fuji said ''his like a little brother to us in the tennis club'' Yukimura ask ''I wonder why he ran away I mean he can just tell you guys if he ask any problem right?''

Fuji said ''I'm still solving that part even Tezuka suspects the same thing'' Yukimura said ''I'm sure there a reason for everything, let's go back I'm a little sleepy'' Fuji said ''me too I wonder if we can go swiming''

When they return to the lake they saw small (could swear red) goldfishes jumping by the boat Yukimura laughs ''you Seigaku have a thing for animals'' Eiji laughs ''I'm just feeding them some leftover chips that Momo finish without me''

Fuji saw Tezuka fast asleep he sneaky place some bread crump on Tezuka's shorts and jacket before pushing him overboard when the stonic man woke up the fishes start jumping on his shorts and jacket he panics ''hey what the hell?''

Everyone laughs, Fuji said ''isn't that cute those ponyos love you'' Tezuka didn't like it for a bit cause he could even feel them inside his underwear Fuji and Yukimura took a picture of this funny moment Yukimura said ''next time you guys face my team I have something to tease you with''

Fuji said ''I won't try that Yuki'' Tezuka goarns ''let's just find Echizen and get this overwith'' Yukimura pouts ''your no fun anymore'' Oishi said ''Momo and Eiji are gone'' Tezuka sights ''don't we have enough problems?'' ''Shark!''

Tezuka saw his teammates been attack by something grabing a tennis racket he use a powerful serve hoping it will swim away, but it swim to the boat's direction luckly Tezuka use a katana to attack it before it had a chance to bite him making it swim away.

Once Momo and Eiji are safe at shore Tezuka yells ''you guys are been to careless you both would had been killed!'' Eiji squeels ''sorry Tezuka'' Oishi said ''don't be so tough on them let's just continue our search''

Meanwhile...

Haku lead Ryoma to a huge wall Ryoma saw various paintings, Ryoma ask ''you made these?'' Haku said ''no Totoro and Sosuke did as well this where we make our own art expression we all done ours 1 year after we enter the orphanage''

Ryoma ask ''why 1 year?'' Haku said ''we know we won't stay in the orphanage forever so we made painting so we will always remember each other'' Ryoma said ''so I have to wait till next year then'' Haku said ''you make yours already''

Ryoma ask ''really?'' Haku said ''of course, don't worry I will be the one to explain to grandma Sophie'' Haku took out some paint and brushes he said ''feel free to draw that made you feel expressed the most'' Ryoma nods and start painting.

While painting Haku notice Ryoma's drawing he said ''that's a tennis ball and racket right?'' Ryoma nods ''I'm also drawing my pet cat'' Haku ask ''you had a cat?'' Ryoma said ''she an Himalayan cat her name is Karupin'' Haku said ''draw as much as you like go ahead''

After painting Haku said ''your really good in painting'' Ryoma said ''is not that good'' Haku said ''are you kidding? Is amazing just look at my painting'' Ryoma look at Haku's drawing, he said ''its a river'' Haku said ''it is I was born in that river''

Ryoma ask ''you were born in a river?'' Haku said ''actually grandma Sophie fond me by the shores of that river I was wounded so she took me in since I been living with her specially when I learn my real parents were gone'' Ryoma said ''at least she took care of you''

Haku said ''yes, she really sweet to us that river met so much to me'' Ryoma ask ''is that catbus Totoro's?'' Haku said ''yes and those red fishes are Sosuke's'' Ryoma ask ''how about that that castle with feet?'' Haku said ''grandma Sophie''

Ryoma said ''you guys have amazing imaginations'' Haku said ''actually we all made our paintings just a couple of days ago, that's why I want you to paint yours as well so you won't fall behind'' Ryoma said ''I know''

That night during dinner...

Sophie ask ''where you been all day Haku?'' Haku said ''Echizen and I made his painting in the wall'' Sosuke shouts ''that's unfair we waited for our chances!'' Haku said ''he won't stay here long'' Ryoma stood he said ''its ok Haku...''

Haku said ''hey you hadn't touch your food'' Ryoma goarns ''I'm not hungry'' Haku watches Ryoma walk upstairs before he falls on the stairs but luckly Totoro caught him in time he ask ''are you ok?'' Ryoma just pant heavily.

Sophie knew Ryoma was getting weaker, she said ''if his body rapidly weaken it will be bad he needs a doctor'' Sosuke said ''but the all the doctors are in the cities were too far'' Haku said ''and his been target I will make some medicine the rest of you keep him warm''

Totoro and Sosuke nurse Ryoma, while Haku and Sophie prepare the medicine, Sophie pours diffrent herbs and potion inside the pot while Haku mix it all together, once it was done Ryoma drink it before collapsing back to the pillows.

Haku worriedly watch him sleep, his breathing like a vacum sucking up a pile of dirt he takes his flute and begin to sing...

_Aozora ni sen wo hiku_  
_Hikoukigumo no shirosa wa_  
_Zutto dokomademo zutto tsuzuiteku_  
_Asu wo shitte'ta mitai_  
_Mune de asaku iki wo shiteta_  
_Atsui hoo samashita kaze mo oboeteru_  
_Mirai no mae ni sukumu teashi wa_  
_Shizuka na koe ni hodokarete_  
_Sakebitai hodo natsukashii no wa_  
_Hitotsu no inochi manatsu no hikari_  
_Anata no kata ni yureteta komorebi_

Ryoma open his eyes upon hearing such a sweet tune he said ''that's song is nice'' Haku wonders ''I taught you were asleep'' Ryoma said ''I couldn't sleep till I heard that song is really soft'' Haku soothen his cheeks ''go on then sleep'' Ryoma let him fall back to sleep upon hearing the song again

_Tsubureta shiroi BOORU_  
_Kaze ga chirashita hanabira_  
_Futatsu wo ukabete mienai kawa wa_  
_Utainagara nagareteku_  
_Himitsu mo uso mo yorokobi mo_  
_Uchuu wo unda kami-sama no kodomo-tachi_  
_Mirai no mae ni sukumu kokoro ga_  
_Itsuka namae wo omoidasu_  
_Sakebitai hodo itoshii no wa_  
_Hitotsu no inochi kaeritsuku basho_  
_Watashi no yubi ni kienai natsu no hi_

Haku stops sing after a while once he once Ryoma was deeply asleep he blow the candle of the lamp on his bedside before staring on the moon ''this nights reminds me of that night in the river'' looking at his dragon birthmark as the moon brings taughts of a past he never knew.

Noting that Ryoma is deep asleep he went downstairs and saw grandma Sophie sewing some hats and clothes, Haku said ''sorry grandma I got stuck in the berry bushes while picking berries'' Sophie said ''no these are new clothes Haku''

Haku said ''I will go outside and look at the moon'' Sophie said ''besure to find Sosuke and Totoro its late and there still playing outside'' Haku said ''I understood'' Haku went outside he scolds ''hey you two its late go inside''

Sosuke pouts ''we still want to play'' Haku said ''its late Sosuke you guys can play some more in the morning its a weekend after all'' Sosuke said ''ok...'' once Totoro and Sosuke are inside Haku climb up the roof and stare at the as the night passes.


End file.
